


Comfort

by mamuras



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: "I lost again." Sanghyeok says, burying his head into Wangho's shoulder.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but this is just me cleansing all my sadness after MSI Semifinals.

Sanghyeok's gaze flickered up towards his screen and he just stared at it open mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than being shocked. He closed his mouth, unable to say anything. And when the reality began to sink in, he closed his eyes and sighed as he removed his headphones and placed it on on the desk. He looked at his screen once more and saw the huge 'Defeat' displayed on in.

 

_They lost._

 

The loud cheers from the crowd can still be heard all throughout. But the noise only drowned Sanghyeok's own clamor of silence. None of the people's voices were getting inside of him. And as they exit the stage, Sanghyeok couldn't feel anything at all. He was numb entirely.

 

* * *

The aftermath of their defeat left him empty. There were no tears at all but everything just feels heavy. He feels so empty and numb. He refused to eat any dinner and the rest of the SKT members were kind enough to gave him the space he needed. He's holed up in his dark room after the interviews, lying down on his bed, doing nothing but stare at the empty expanse of the ceiling with his phone in his hand.

 

Until _someone_ took it from him.

 

"Don't look at it."

 

Sanghyeok glanced sideways. In the darkness of his room, his eyes could still make out the face of his lover. He could faintly make out the slope of his shoulders and sharp jawline and thin arms. He slowly sat up, and Wangho plopped next to him on the bed. "Hey, talk to me."

 

Sanghyeok remains quiet. It's not unusual especially with the recent events. And Wangho knows better than to push, because Sanghyeok never hides things from him for long. So he sits there, looks at him and waits. When he sighed heavily, Wangho moves closer. He brings his arms around Sanghyeok, wrapping him in his embrace.

 

"I lost again." Sanghyeok says, burying his head into Wangho's shoulder. Wangho hugs him tighter, pressing his lips into his hair and softly rubbed his back. And then he hears a sound that almost stopped his heart. Sanghyeok heaved a quiet sob, and small tears welled up behind his eyelids, slipping down his cheeks without resistance. Another sob wracked him, followed by soft whimper. He curled on his shoulders and wept. And he let him. Wangho presses tiny kisses to his hair, feeling every harsh gasp of air Sanghyeok draws in against his chest, where he's buried himself now.

 

"Hey... come on now... give yourself some credit." Wangho said, tightening his grip on him as he hushed him, wiping away his tears with his thumb and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "You did a great job. You put up a good fight." 

 

Sanghyeok softly nodded, feeling a bit lighter after releasing everything. Sanghyeok has been hugged by so many people after the match but Wangho's embrace feels different. There was something so warm, something that felt right. It may be a simple gesture but it did wonders. The arms that held him were soft, yet strong. The feel of his body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected. 

 

Neither of them move for a while until the broken sobs quiet down and turned to small breathy hiccups. Wangho pushes him gently, tilting Sanghyeok's chin up, then planting a soft kiss on his lips, giving reassurances as deeply into his skin as he can manage. "You're still the greatest player I have ever met. Remember that."

 

It seemed to have brought him back and Sanghyeok flashes him one of his smiles. The smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of warmth. The smile where he's vulnerable, saved for the one person he knows will accept it. The smile he normally saves for Wangho alone. And when Wangho sees it, he knows the storm is over. 

 

"Thank you," Sanghyeok says as he laces their fingers, his mind now at peace. He inwardly thanked the higher beings for giving him Wangho, and for giving him this kind of love.

 

"You're welcome," Wangho says as he squeezed his hand tighter and gave him his signature heart smile.

 

 

 


End file.
